Pledges
by Yoake1
Summary: You know the "Pledge of allegiance to the flag" but do you know the "Pledge of allegiance to (characters from Inuyasha)" ?
1. Sesshoumaru Sama

A/N: Hi everybody. I know you guys are waiting for me to update my other fics but right now I really don't have the time and I'm totally stuck in writer's block. Right now I'm sitting in class bored out of my mind (does that really surprise anyone? I doubt it) and just thought of making something really short and stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any  
  
Pledges Chapter 1: Sesshoumaru Sama.  
  
I pledge allegiance to the fluff.  
  
Of Sesshoumaru Sama.  
  
And to the western lands in which he rules.  
  
One Rin, under his protection.  
  
With the Tenseiga.  
  
And a green little toad.  
  
They hunt after the hanyou,  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: ok it's small and a little bit stupid but then there are a lot more people to make pledges to so keep in touch and let me know what you think of this one so I know if I should make more. Thanks for reading, Yoake 


	2. Miroku

A/N: Thanks everybody for the reviews. I'm glad you like them. Susuko: I don't really care if someone else did this before because trust me, no one has a mind like mine so they won't be even close to the same. And to the request of the rest of you I will Miroku next.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any!!!!!!!!!  
  
I pledge allegiance to the hand  
  
Of the lecherous houshi, Miroku.  
  
And to the wind from his right hand  
  
One large bump  
  
From the violated Sango  
  
And sorrow for all asked to bear his child. 


	3. Sango

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I have been very busy training in TKD and studying Japanese and doing a painting for the art show coming up that I didn't get a lot of time to do much anything else. Thanks to all the reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any.  
  
Sango:  
  
I pledge allegiance to Sango.  
  
The female demon exterminator.  
  
And to all the Narakus.  
  
She would love to kill.  
  
One lecher.  
  
Always on her ass.  
  
In which gets knocked out.  
  
By her faithful haikotsu.  
  
A/N: Not really sure what the giant boomerang is really called but for some reason that keeps popping in my head. Hope to get some reviews. And thanks again to all those who already reviewed. 


	4. Crabmeat Wonton

A/N: Ok I know this one has nothing to do with Inuyasha but at the time I was REALLY having a craving.  
  
Crabmeat Wontons:  
  
I pledge allegiance to the taste.  
  
Of the addictive crabmeat wonton.  
  
And to the softness.  
  
Inside the crust.  
  
One large bit.  
  
Or maybe two.  
  
To devour the.  
  
The pleasurable appetizer.  
  
A/N: ok I know it is stupid but then I couldn't really help it. -_- It's sad, I know. 


	5. Inuyasha good

A/N: Ok for those that hate Inuyasha just skip this one and go to the next one. That one is for you. Now for those that like Inuyasha go ahead and keep on reading and skip the next one. I don't want any flames. I'm just trying to do my best to make everybody happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any.  
  
Inuyasha (good):  
  
I pledge alliegiance to the cuteness.  
  
Of the hanyou Inuyasha.  
  
And to his ears.  
  
In which everyone loves to twitch.  
  
One long silky white mane.  
  
With two golden eyes.  
  
That shine like the sun.  
  
And melts your heart away.  
  
A/N: Ok I know. It's a little cheesy but oh well. Some people actually do think that way of him. So this is for those peoples. Review and let me know what you think. Even flames if it makes you feel better and can help me with my writing. (I can't believe I just said that. -_-) 


	6. Inuyasha bad

A/N: If you like Inuyasha don't read any further. If you don't and despise him and want to see him dead then enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any.  
  
Inuyasha (Bad):  
  
I pledge allegiance to the death.  
  
Of the ugly hanyou Inuyasha.  
  
And to the stench.  
  
In which I drown.  
  
May one large strike.  
  
From the Tenseiga.  
  
Or a 100 'sits' from Kagome.  
  
Bring him to a.  
  
Rightful end.  
  
A/N: Ack! I can't believe I wrote that! I hope your happy Kohaku-chan! (See you in homebase tomorrow morning and don't forget my CD!) 


	7. Shippo

A/N: And to the popular request.Shippo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any.  
  
Shippo:  
  
I pledge allegiance to the innocence.  
  
Of the young kitsune Shippo.  
  
And to the smart comments.  
  
Flown at Inuyasha.  
  
May his little feet carry him.  
  
Swiftly to the protection.  
  
Of the miko Kagome.  
  
A/N: YEAH! I'm on a roll! Hehe ^___^ 


	8. Kagome

A/N: Hello everybody. It's me again and with another pledge. I am more than willing to use other countries pledges outlines if people send them to me. Honestly I don't know any other than the American pledge but more than willing to learn. By the way, I have just updated one of my other fics: Pregnant. Warning though, it doesn't just have lemon in it but it IS lemon. Just about the whole 2nd chapter. Well on with the pledge........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any  
  
Kagome:  
  
I pledge allegiance to the miniskirt.  
  
of modern day miko Kagome.  
  
and to the shikon no tama  
  
in which she broke.  
  
one Shippou  
  
in which she protects  
  
from the bonkings by Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: well thank you everybody for reading my pledges and thanks for all the reviews. Well let me know which ones you want me to create next and I'll do the best I can and review to let me know how i'm doing so far. 


End file.
